


Bear Naked Bounty

by flickawhip



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Freddy's turn.





	Bear Naked Bounty

Freddy had smiled as he came upon the girl washing herself. She had turned to glance at him, then smiled, moving from under the shower to dry herself, shivering a little even as she let the towel drop from her, baring her fully to his eyes. 

“Come here girl...”

She had smiled, moving to him, her touch light even as she drew his head down, kissing him even as she moved to spread her legs, aware he was waiting. She had moved, slipping a leg around him, to pull him into her. 

He had growled then, lifting her so she sank fully onto him. She had gasped, arching so that Freddy could take her deeply. It took very little time for Angel to squeal and come undone. Freddy had smiled, kissing her again. 

“That’s my girl.”


End file.
